memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Solkar
Split Is it really necessary to keep the two Solkars seperate. I know there it is not 100% sure they are the same, but come on. That particular line has always been taken as Skon and Solkar being direct male ancestors to Sarek en Spock. And obviously the writers knew that too. So it's not too much speculation to just say that Solkar and Solkar are the same, and that he is Spock's great-grandfather. -- Harry 23:26, 11 Dec 2004 (CET) :Agreed. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel ::Ditto. -- Gvsualan Okay. I'm going to rewrite it. -- Harry 17:30, 12 Dec 2004 (CET) Apocrypha Is the word apocryphal really necessary to describe the CCG? Isn't that kind of a given? -- Lenonn :Then how come the fan belief that the NX-02 was the Columbia that crashed on Talos Two be put into Columbia's bio. I was told that it's unknown if it was the same ship, well, multiple humans have the same name, why shouldn't Vulcans? God, what hypocrits... Familial connection If Solkar-the-First-Contact-captain got shot in "In a Mirror, Darkly", then if he's the grandfather of mirror-Spock, mirror-Spock can only exist if Sarek was born before 2063. Sarek was born in 2164. - Stlemur 20:54, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Interesting... This should definitely be added to the background information on the article page. Do you want to give it a try? -- Cid Highwind 21:00, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Solkar is the great-grandfather of Spock, according to most interpretations. He is the father of Skon, who is the father of Sarek. Skon could've easily been born before 2063. -- Tim Thomason 04:05, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::Hmm... one has to wonder why Skon didn't succeed Solkar as ambassador to Earth. I mean, we have Solkar, then Soval, then Sarek. I suppose it's possibly he could have served between Solkar & Soval, or between Soval & Sarek. Then again, it's also possible he didn't follow in the "family business". Anyway, just thought I'd point that out. :-P --From Andoria with Love 04:55, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Just like everybody else you forgot T'Jen. Anyway, the Vulcans follow logic, not nepotism or d'jarras. We know Skon translated The Teachings of Surak into English, so he clearly was involved with Humans somewhat. Maybe he was too young to be an ambassador, and he was one of the unnamed ambassadorial aides to Soval. -- Tim Thomason 05:10, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) Skon could be the ambassador to earth after Soval. Considering he wrote the English version of the "Teachings of Surak" it seems likely that he was involved with earth. Probably he only became ambassador though after his first son Sarek was born in 2165. So we did not see him in Enterprise. grandfather or mother The phrase "child of Skon, child of Solkar" is ambiguous. Nearly all non-canon sources agree that Solkar is Sarek's grandfather, but Who's Who In Star Trek #2 says that Solkar is Sarek's mother. Should the Solkar and Skon articles be changed to reflect this ambiguity? --NetSpiker (talk) 01:46, November 8, 2016 (UTC) :Why not? If you have a source... --LauraCC (talk) 18:57, November 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm not sure how to write that Solkar could either be Sarek's grandfather or mother while maintaining an in-universe style. --NetSpiker (talk) 07:21, November 11, 2016 (UTC) ::I've tried to do so. I hope it helps. --Defiant (talk) 09:58, November 11, 2016 (UTC) I think you may have misunderstood me. I meant that according to Who's Who in Star Trek, Solkar is Sarek's mother and Skon's wife. --NetSpiker (talk) 10:24, November 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Perhaps, but it still seems (at least judging by this discussion) that canon leaves Solkar's gender ambiguous. Correct? --Defiant (talk) 10:33, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Yes, Solkar's gender is ambiguous in canon. --NetSpiker (talk) 10:39, November 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks for the confirmation; that was the only basis I was proceeding from, regarding Solkar's gender. --Defiant (talk) 11:41, November 11, 2016 (UTC)